<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m weak my love by Backgroundkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867576">I’m weak my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backgroundkun/pseuds/Backgroundkun'>Backgroundkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character death was years ago, First fic for this fandom, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Ooc Geralt, author hasn’t written anything in years, dont really know how to tag, its about to be sad, its only Geralt and roach in here, no beta we die like renfri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backgroundkun/pseuds/Backgroundkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a dumb idea that came to me at work. This is a gift to a Witcher group I follow on FB.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m weak my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be short, I just wanted to write it before it left my head and my motivation was gone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining through the trees into the clearing where Geralt sat polishing his sword and talking to the gravestone. The only one there, surrounded by dandelions and buttercups.<br/>
Roach was grazing a bit away from him as if she knew that he needed space as he talked softly to the stone. A habit he picked up ten years ago after his lark stopped singing. He whispered to it about his adventures, sometimes humming songs. Which he did at this moment.<br/>
”I'm weak my love, and I am wanting<br/>
If this is the path I must trudge<br/>
I welcome my sentence<br/>
Give to you my penance<br/>
Garrotter....”<br/>
He paused in his singing to the stone<br/>
”Oh..I kept you wanting for a long time my love, now it’s my turn.”<br/>
Years ago when he buried Jaskeir here, the only one to ever show him unconditional love, he asked Yennefer to bury him alongside him when his time came. It wouldn’t be for another twenty years, but finally neither where wanting in the otherworld.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>